A three-dimensional memory device is proposed. The three-dimensional memory device includes a stacked body including a plurality of electrode layers, semiconductor bodies extending through the stacked body in the stacking direction of the stacked body, and charge storage portions each provided between the electrode layer and the semiconductor body. As a data erasing operation in the memory device, there is proposed a mode of supplying holes to the charge storage portions through the semiconductor bodies.